dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:The Presence
Templating If there's this much info, should it be a regular Character Template? It's also a bit "out of universe". :Roygbiv666 04:24, 23 September 2008 (UTC) :I'm suspicious of this this whole thing. It seems to be making one of the classic mistakes when dealing with serialized fiction; bringing together a lot of different storylines, names and references and trying to mesh them into a single concept, using out-of-universe perspective and expectations to do so. It really needs a complete rewrite. The Paradox 18:32, 24 September 2008 (UTC) :Yeah, I'm with you, so many differents stories that don't create a clear DC mythology. :Mikhail Mxyzptlk ::The Presence has always been a subject that some writers use, but generally, everyone else ignores it. All of Heaven and its angels, all pagan pantheons, every demigod and prophet, appear everywhere, but they're acceptable; imagine the raging parents if a writer laid the wrong words in His mouth. Has he (He?) even appeared in recent comics, or has he been superseded by the Entity, or is the Entity the Presence? See below; "My head hurts." -- [[User:Tupka217|Tupka]][[User talk:Tupka217|''217]] 14:53, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Hey, I haven't thinked that Entity and Presence are the same being. That could be an interesting subject. :Mikhail Mxyzptlk ::Reconsidering my earlier reply: I conflate the Presence and the God of the Bible, but I can't recall ever reading about the Presence, only, like the example below, God. Also, if you have so many questions, don't you think it's a bit premature to claim the Presence is a multiversal entity? ::I think that, if you want these questions answered, you're going to have to do some research for yourself. A quick search shows most of His/his appearances are in Vertigo titles, Sandman, Lucifer (doesn't come as a surprise), Swamp Thing, and on DC's side the Spectre. Read the article on wikipedia. Read the comics. If you want to know, find out. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 16:02, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :You are really right, my friend, I have to discover it for myself. I'm going to erase the questions. And about him being a mutiversal entity, I said it because as he is the Supreme Being, he has to be omnipotent in the whole Multiverse, doesn't he? And because there are many versions of the Spectre and Eclipso. :Mikhail Mxyzptlk 3:42 March 14, 2011 ::That would be an assumption. An Eclipso of another universe might have a completely different origin, not tied in with any of the Presence's aspects. Basically, he's not (Multiverse) unless you can find some DC edict or on-panel mention that says he is. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:50, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Oh, and one more thing, I think the DC Universe is different from Vertigo's. :Mikhail Mxyzptlk ::We treat it as one and the same, in most cases. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 21:50, March 14, 2011 (UTC) :Actually my friend, I did some research, and you're right, we cannot say the presence is the multiversal "omni". Because actually it is debatable if The Presence is supreme or not (the writers suggest that there can be beings above him). :Mikhail Mxyzptlk :I did even more research and the title of supreme being is debatable between four beings: The Presence, The Source, Life Entity and Over-Monitor. It is currently unknown who of them is truly the supreme being. :Mikhail Mxyzptlk 1:10, March 19, 2011 (UTC) ::There may not be a real answer to this question, and to be frank, does there really have to be one? The DC Universe is a fictional realm, one that has been dabbled in for 80 years. If there is a supreme being, he/she/it has no decisive role in the vast majority of the events. -- '[[User:Tupka217|Tupka']][[User talk:Tupka217|217]] 19:42, March 19, 2011 (UTC) :Read the One Above All article on Marvel Database, it says that Presence is his counterpart of this Multiverse, thus supreme being. :Mikhail Mxyzptlk Appearances So, the presence never actually appears. But, in , a disembodied blue word bubble kind of chews out St. Michael, at the Pearly Gates, for helping out Alan Scott. In really, really biblical looking font. This is a delicate subject. I want to list it as an appearance (albeit unconfirmed), but it would probably still count as a BTS appearance. And... isn't the Presence technically always Behind the Scenes? My head hurts. :- Billy Arrowsmith (Talk), 14:06, 25 October 2008 (UTC) Adjustments I wanted to add an appearance of the Presence (the hand, to be specific), and saw how horribly arranged this page is (a SECOND powers section?). So, I took out some of the out-of universe wordings, and placed what I could salvage into the history section. I'm perfectly happy to assume that ALL appearances of "god", "the source", and "the presence" are the same thing, and the fact that I didn't delete half the stuff on this page reflects that. I left all the speculation and out-of-universe information that isn't key to knowing what's the Presence is in the 'Notes' section. Hopefully, that will get us on a start to not having this page as a horrible mess. I recommend that anybody who reads a story that features the presence make a post about it, and we'll decide whether it can be incorporated into the history section in a way that makes sense from there. Let's try not to let this page turn into a mess again. - Hatebunny 20:29, August 4, 2011 (UTC) God or not God I would like to make this clear. The Presence is NOT God. The Presence is a near-supremely powerful being, and an AGENT of divinity. His power COMES from God, but he is not God. He does NOT command the heavenly hosts, nor any other authority as such. This Wiki is sadly ignorant of that. Tronkron (talk) 22:54, November 6, 2015 (UTC)tronkron :It's all well and good to ''say that we don't know what we're talking about and you know better. It is better and greater to provide a source which specifically refutes the claim. Not to mention that we're pretty consistently wishy-washy with our wording on this page to the point that nowhere does it say "the presence is god." If your issue is with the statement that the presence commands the Pax Dei, then provide a source indicating the opposite. - Hatebunny (talk) 23:03, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :Source? Cause if we're ignorant of that, every major site on the Internet is ignorant of that. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 22:59, November 6, 2015 (UTC) The Presence is God...... #Defeating The great evil beast which was suppose to be his "Equal" and he defeated it just by simply merging this being to him. #The whole "Even I was shaped by eternal forces." Was him fourth walling the writers meaning he has actual knowing of the real world to some extend. #The Primal Monitor is just paper that the writers/artists write on. I have NO doubts he is God. Beyonder (talk) 00:17, November 7, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent ::That too lacks sources. And those points don't explicitly address P=G, just P=powerful. As Rab said, wishy-washy, because it's a minefield of toes to step on. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 10:44, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Vertigo? So is the presence also creator of the Vertigo multiverse? Beyonder (talk) 03:37, July 26, 2015 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Better Profile Information *Gender should be Male (Mostly) *Height and Weight should be variable *Aliases should be God,Yahweh, and Jehovah. Anyone else agree with this??? Beyonder (talk) 05:27, May 26, 2016 (UTC)BeyonderGodOmnipotent Concerninf Lucifer (2016) #1 As much as I hate to say this because the Lucifer comic is FREAKING STUPID...sorry...should we add the information concerning God's apparent death, and the subsequent investigation into his death by the angels in #1? Captainjackster (talk) 07:39, October 4, 2017 (UTC)